Temptation
by PancakesAndSunshine
Summary: Headed for a divorce, Detective Nick Amaro is searching for someone who can rekindle the flame of his passion. Who better to strike the match than the one and only Amanda Rollins? *Rated T, possibly M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This story is loosely based off of Tyler Perry's movie "Temptation." I really hope you guys enjoy this- I took a huge chance writing this. Let me know what you think/if I should continue! Enjoy…**

Amanda's throat scorched as another shot of Fireball Whiskey flooded into her veins. She closed her eyes for a moment, basking in the agonizing burn of the alcohol.

Velvety puffs of smoke escaped her pouted lips, leaving a warm feeling in the back of her throat that canceled the sting of the whiskey. She ignored the couples breathing heavily around her, burning her cigarette to the butt.

Nick entered the bar just as another shot trickled down Amanda's throat. His heart sank at the sight of the bottle and cigarette butts scattered around her area.

"Hey," he whispered, sliding into the seat next to her.

She eyed him warily and sucked in another breath full of smoke. "You followed me here? You're creepy, Nick."

He shrugged, chuckling. "I got bored and I just so happened to show up at the same bar. Didn't know that was illegal." He spoke with a slight edge to his voice.

Amanda's eyes rested on the Cuban's chiseled jaw. "Stressed?"

He let out a humorless laugh. "You have no idea." To the bartender, "Two Snake Venoms."

"Snake Venoms, huh? Only 'snake venom' we got in Georgia was when we were out playin' in the corn fields too long like Dad told us not to," Amanda chuckled wistfully.

Nick let his eyes wander around Amanda's face. She made eye contact, shooting him a confused look. "What?" she retorted.

He shrugged, smiling. "I kinda like hearing you talk about your childhood. It's… interesting," he admitted.

She rolled her eyes, blowing out another puff of smoke. "Don't really wanna get into that right now. How's Maria and Zara?"

Nick sighed, letting the cold glass bottle linger on his warm lips before taking a sip. "Maria's alright, Zara's great as usual. Nothing much to tell," he replied.

Amanda took a deep breath. "Maria's 'alright?' What's goin' on between you two?"

Nick shook his head, tracing the lines in the wood with his forefinger. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing," he sighed.

"The hell you mean 'nothing'?" she snorted, wiping the corner of her lip with her thumb.

"That's exactly what I mean, Amanda. Nothing is happening with us. Our relationship isn't goin' nowhere. I mean like, is this what happens after marriage? Does it just… Does it just stop in its tracks?" he rambled.

Amanda shrugged, eyeballing the scruff on his jawline. "You're askin' the wrong person about marriage, Nick- and you damn well know it," she joked.

He shook his head and let the bitter ale slide smoothly down his throat. "I know. Sorry about that… It's just that I feel like neither of us are interested anymore, you know? And God… I haven't gotten laid in two months. Two fucking months, Amanda."

Amanda began to laugh. She set down her shot glass and gnawed her thumbnail. "I can't help you out there, Nick."

Nick took a deep breath. "Let's get out of here," he said quickly.

Amanda raised an eyebrow. "Hey…" she began.

Nick quickly cut her off. "Look, I really don't want to go home right now, and no offense, you don't have anyone to go home to. So let's get the hell out of here and do something."

Amanda flinched. "Well that was a little harsh… But I get your point. It's getting late though, Nick. Are you sure about this?"

Nick pulled out his cell and checked the time, seething when he saw that it was almost eleven thirty. "I don't care, Amanda. Let's go."

He stalked out of the bar, leaving Amanda to quickly pay for her drink and catch up with him on the sidewalk.

"Why am I doing this?" she whispered to herself.

Nick quickly turned around, his coat spinning behind him. He pinned her against a wall in the alley and looked her dead in the eye.

The intensity of his stare was too much for her to handle, and she dropped her eyes to the buttons on his pin-striped shirt.

"Nick," she whispered, still avoiding eye contact. "Don't-"

His breathing began to quicken. "Amanda, I just need you to be here for me right now. Tomorrow, you can walk away from this, and it never happened. Tomorrow. But for tonight, I just need you to go along with it. Please." His last few words dripped with desperation.

She swallowed down the rising lump in her throat and nodded, finally gathering the courage to meet his gaze. "Okay," she whispered.

Nick loosened his grip on her upper arm and took a deep breath. "Fuck… I'm sorry… I don't know what I was thinking," he relented. "Did you walk here? It's freezing. I'll take you home. I'm sorry," he rambled, desperately trying to dig himself out of the awkward situation he had just created.

Amanda smiled warmly. "Nick, it's okay. Don't apologize, a'ight? But I'm gonna take you up on that offer. It's cold as hell," she replied as they made their way to the nearby parking garage. The smell of exhaust hit her like a truck.

His eyebrow raised. "Cold as hell? That doesn't make sense," he teased.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Drive," she chuckled as he helped her into the car.

They reached Amanda's apartment, and Nick accompanied her to the door. Just as she turned to close the door behind her, Amanda leaned on the wooden doorframe, watching Nick walk away.

"Nick?" she called once he was halfway down the hall, "Come inside."

He turned around and stood still for a minute. "You sure about this?"

Amanda shrugged. "Like you said, we can pretend that nothing happened."

With that, he sped down the hallway and into Amanda's apartment, slamming the door behind him.

"Damn boy, you try'na break my door?" Amanda smirked.

Suddenly, she felt Nick's strong grip steer her toward the wall once more.

"What the hell?" she gasped.

He stared at her with the same piercing gaze and breathed hard through his nose. "Don't move."

She couldn't anyway- she was frozen with a strange mixture of fear and confusion. Eyes brown as soil with flecks of gold stared into seemingly translucent blue eyes - softer than cerulean yet brighter than the sky.

He dragged his eyes across her face, studying the perfect arch of her golden brow, eyelashes as long as a Southern summer, and impeccably plush lips that pouted just enough to be noticeable. Nick's mouth was so close to hers that she could taste the Snake Venoms on his breath.

"Nick, I-" she began.

"Stop. Don't move. Don't say a word," he growled. He rested his hands on either side of her, trapping Amanda between himself and the wall.

"You're married," she whispered in spite of his request to keep quiet.

"Has anybody ever loved you, Amanda?" he questioned.

A burning blush rose to her cheeks, and she averted her eyes to his upturned collar and loosened tie. "Back off," she warned.

"I mean it. Has anybody ever told you how beautiful you are? How your right eyebrow raises just a little bit when you're thinking; how your eyes dilate when you're pissed; how you bite your lip when you get excited?" he whispered huskily.

She squirmed uncomfortably, but she couldn't deny it. She was turned on, and Nick picked it up like a hound.

"You're turned on, aren't you? I can tell, Amanda," Nick rumbled. He leaned over just slightly and aligned his lips with her ear. "I can tell."

"You're married," she repeated, firmer this time. She reached out for his chest to push him away, but he caught her wrist and kept a firm grip on it.

"Tomorrow, Amanda. You can walk away tomorrow. But not tonight. Please," he whispered, his eyes begging her.

She remained leaning against the wall, tracing the inside of her lips with her tongue. "Okay," she whispered. "But Maria…"

He shook his head rapidly. "No. I don't give a damn. Maria and I are headed for a divorce, okay? We've been sprintin' down that road for a while. Please, let me stay."

Amanda's electric eyes met his once more. "Are you gonna kiss me?" But her question wasn't a challenge.

"I'm tempted to." Nick let his eyes wander around her face for a few moments longer. He traced the outline of her cheekbones with his thumb before dragging it across her bottom lip.

He let his lips graze over her jawline ever so lightly before breathing out his reply. "No."

**So!? What do you guys think? I really want to hear what you all have to say, so pretty please leave me a review :) Should I continue? Let me know… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So, it seemed like y'all liked my story! Here's the second chapter, as promised. I really hope you all like this. Enjoy… This would've been up sooner but I didn't notice that I had uploaded the same chapter yesterday lol sorry about that. Anyway, have fun! **

_He let his lips graze over her jawline ever so lightly before breathing out his reply. "No."_

"Okay," Amanda managed, making futile attempts to conceal her heavy breathing. She began to make a movement, but Nick stopped her.

"Don't move," he warned once more. "Please."

He let his hands wander around her midriff underneath her crisp white work blouse. The heat of his breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine. He took a deep breath of her scent: cigarette smoke mixed with vanilla.

"You smell so good," Nick whispered hungrily.

Amanda said nothing, squeezing her eyes shut as he nipped her earlobe. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Nick smirked, biting softly down her neck. "You know me. I wouldn't be doing this unless I wanted to," he whispered.

She was lost in his touch, but worked up the sense to push him off. She forced him away from her with finality.

"This isn't right. At all," Amanda mumbled, gnawing her thumbnail. She sank into the couch and wrapped her arms around her midsection anxiously.

Nick sighed and took a seat next to her. "I'm so sorry," he said quietly, his eyes sweeping her embroidered carpet. He studied each and every weave in the rug as an abrasive silence spread between them.

"It's okay," she whispered once she had given into the restraint of the quiet. "I'm sorry for pushing you… I just can't do this to Maria. But you need me." Amanda turned her body to face him. "I'm here."

Nick swallowed and looked up at her with a mixed expression of relief and shame. "Take off your shirt," he said quietly. "Please."

Immediately, a blush raged in her cheeks like an ember in a brush forest. Seconds later, for some unfathomable reason, Amanda's fingers were tearing at the buttons of her blouse, and it lay crumpled and disregarded on the floor. The next thing she knew, she was sliding her boxy work pants off her smooth, lean legs.

"Come here," he mumbled. Amanda complied and climbed onto his lap, straddling him. She yanked at his tie and tossed it to the side.

He held her firmly, both hands set on her hips. "Just… Let me look at you," he whispered, his eyes taking her in.

And in those few moments, Nick memorized her body like a map. Every little scar, every bruise; every curve, each dip of her collarbone; everything was etched into his memory.

"You are so beautiful," he said quietly, gazing into her eyes.

The scrutiny of her body was too much for her to handle, and she studied the stubble on his chin whilst trying to contain a furious blush. "Thank you," Amanda whispered, keeping her head down.

Nick's fingertips ran over her smooth stomach, sending chills through her abdomen. He flipped her over and propped himself on top of her, kissing down her neck again.

"Tell me when it's too much," he whispered. He left a trail of kisses from her chest to her bellybutton, letting his fingers tousle her soft locks.

He worked his way back up to her jawline, and he froze, staring into her eyes.

"What?" Amanda mumbled.

"I really, really, really want to kiss you," Nick whispered, searching her face for any signs of hesitation. Luckily, he found none.

"Okay," she replied in what was hardly a whisper.

For a fleeting moment, she noticed a small scar on the bridge of his nose, and she wondered how he had gotten it. Of course, this added to a very long, extensive list of questions she had about Nick.

Tearing her from her thoughts were his lips, closing the gap between their mouths with one swift movement. His lips melted against hers like butter on a hot pan. Her tongue danced across his lips as he grazed his fingers over the nape of her neck.

Dizziness crept into her forehead, reminding her to breathe.

"Hey," Nick whispered, grinning.

"Hey," Amanda replied, sinking her teeth into her lower lip.

"You tired?" he asked, tracing her smooth pink cheeks with the pad of his thumb.

She curled her fingers around his wrist, closed her eyes, and nodded.

The flutter of her eyelashes sent chills down Nick's spine. He scooped her up in his left arm and draped her legs over his right, then carried her to the bed.

Amanda sighed at the contact of her bare skin with the cold, soft sheets. "Thank you," she grinned cheekily.

Nick pressed a quick kiss to her nose and lay down next to her, pulling her body into his. They stayed like that for a solid hour. Amanda was just about to settle into a deep slumber when Nick shifted, moving the entire bed.

"What?" she mumbled, half-asleep.

"It's two thirty, Amanda. I have to go," Nick whispered, his voice tinted with regret.

Her eyes flew open. "Back to Maria?" she replied sadly.

Nick sighed and nodded, even though her back was to him. He kissed the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Amanda shifted to look at him, covering up her sadness with a bright, sleepy smile. "Don't be," she replied. "Good night."

Nick let his eyes run over her half-naked figure once more before whispering goodbye.

Tears sprang to Amanda's eyes as she heard her front door close.

"I'm an idiot," she whispered to herself, climbing underneath the covers. After the tears receded, she was finally able to close her eyes and fall asleep.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was a little shorter, but leave me a review and let me know what you all thought. Until next chapter…**


End file.
